Frazi class heavy fighter
The Frazi class heavy fighter was the predominant class of fighter spacecraft utilized by the Narn RegimeMind WarMidnight on the Firing Line and was manufactured by Ma'Kan Industries at the Wings of G'Lan Orbital facility over Narn. History Fighters of this class were in service as early as 2258, when the Narn Regime launched a surprise attack on the Centauri agricultural colony on Ragesh 3. During the attack the fighters swept quickly through a minefield, eliminating it to make way for larger heavy cruisers. The same year, two heavily armed fighters of this class were dispatched by an order of Ambassador G'Kar to assist Catherine Sakai on her survey mission to Sigma 957. During the mission, Sakai's vessel Skydancer was disabled by a large alien spacecraft and due to the severe energy loss the craft was on decaying orbit into the planetary atmosphere. The fighters arrived just in time to rescue the Skydancer and then escorted it back to Babylon 5. In late December 2258 attacking Shadow vessels wiped out a Narn Outpost in Quadrant 37 alongside with all of the support craft consisting of Frazi-class fighters and three heavy cruisers. Ambassador G'Kar was piloting one of these crafts during his scout mission beyond the Rim in early 2259. He had been ambushed by at least three Shadow fighters somewhere near then-unknown Shadow homeworld and was forced to retreat to the local jumpgate only barely escaping through it, losing all of the fighters from his escort. In mid-2259 Ta'Lon, a soldier of the Narn Regime, was shot down in his fighter when he was trying escape a Streib vessel. All Alone in the Night Frazi-class fighters were heavily utilized during the Second Narn-Centauri War; they participated in the Battle of Gorash VII. The Long, Twilight Struggle Fighters that survived the Narn-Centauri-War became later a part of the supportgroup of Babylon 5 alongside the G'Tok and participated in the Battle of Sector 83. Shadow Dancing Frazi fighters were part of joint forces consisting of the Drazi Freehold and Narn Regime fleet that attacked Centauri Prime in late 2262. The Fall of Centauri Prime Several of these fighters were accompanying a G'Quan class heavy cruiser that attended the decommissioning of Babylon 5 in 2281. Characteristics Frazi fighters are capable of operating both in an atmosphere and in space.JMS post on rec.arts.sf.tv.babylon5.moderated - 1/22/1994 3:29:00 PM The cockpits of these fighter are pressurized so the pilot does not have to wear a pressure suit as with Earth Alliance fighters.ChrysalisRevelationsThe Coming of Shadows The cockpit's ergonomics were specifically fine-tuned for a Narn pilot making it unconformable, if not entirely unusable for other species such as Minbari or Humans. The fighter's flight controls were mainly made up of touch-screen interfaces, suitable for the large hands of a typical Narn. Image:GKarFrazi01.jpg|Ambassador G'Kar inside cockpit. Behind the Scenes The Frazi CG model was designed and built by Visual Effects Artist and Foundation Imaging Co-founder Ron Thornton. As was often the case, the time allowed to develop the design was limited and the model's cockpit was squashed and stretched from the Starfury mesh. However, the design of the fighter would set the tone for the subsequent Narn Cruiser and Freighter designs.Frazi class heavy fighter at B5Scrolls The physical model of fighter's cockpit featured in episode "Revelations" was built by Babylon 5's production designers.In Harm's Way (Behind The Scenes "The Narn Fighter Cockpit" by Roland Rosenkranz) Appearances References Other Sources * The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) Category:Narn Ships Category:Ship classes